kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuseimaru
The is Taki's primary weapon when donning the GalaxyArmor. In Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, it evolves from her two signature dual kodachi, Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru, once assuming the aforementioned form. After becoming Kamen Rider Taki, Taki continues to use the Ryuseimaru even as one of her preferred close-range weapons. The two blades are now holstered on both sides of her waist. Design * : The blade of the weapon. By channeling pressurized energy to the blade, it creates a resonance vibration that allows the weapon to cut through anything. When a Time Charge is initiated, the blade goes into its overload state and vibrates to the natural frequency of the enemy to destroy it. ** : The long blade part of the weapon evolved from Rekki-Maru. ** : The short blade part of the weapon evolved from Mekki-Maru. * : An interface link system that connects with the Rider suit through the grip of the handle. This allows the Ryuseimaru to receive battle data to optimize its systems for the user. In situations where a Riderwatch is inserted, the Grip inputs data of the Ridewatch directly into the user's suit, allowing them to understand how to use it in battle. * : The weapon's motion-sensor mechanism in place of a trigger-mechanism. The swings executed by the user delivers energy to the Ryusei Edge blade for attacks. * : The special attack mechanism. By pressing the Meteo Ryūzu, the Time Charge will start, allowing Taki to execute basic finishing attacks. However, if a Ridewatch is installed in the Ridewatch Slot, a special finisher is initiated, harnessing the powers of the Ridewatch. * : The connection mechanism of the weapon where Rekki-Maru (Long) and Mekki-Maru (Short) are connected during in Gattai Mode. * : The input module for Ridewatches. By inserting a Ridewatch into it, the weapon can power up for finishers. Modes The Ryuseimaru has two modes: and . Ryuseimaru Nitouryuu Mode.png|Nitouryuu Mode Ryuseimaru Gattai Mode.png|Gattai Mode Special Attacks To activate a special attack, Taki must press the Meteo Ryūzu on the Ryuseimaru. *Nitouryuu Mode ** *Gattai Mode ** : By timing an enemy's attack Taki freezes time before slashing an opponent. Finishers To activate a finisher, Taki must plug a or Miridewatch in the Ridewatch Slot of the Ryuseimaru. : Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or Miridewatch in the Ryuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode, and performs multiple consecutive slashes. - Miridewatch= *'Taki:' Taki throws the Ryuseimaru's blades where they act as bladed boomerangs and slash the opponent in multiple directions. The finisher takes effect after a few seconds. }} - Gattai Mode= * : Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or Miridewatch in the Ryuseimaru in Gattai Mode, and performs a powerful slash. - Miridewatch= *'Taki:' Taki coats the Ryuseimaru's blade with hot pink energy and performs a 360 degree spinning slash that hits multiple enemies. The finisher takes effect after a few seconds. *'Aqua Mermaid:' Taki coats the Ryuseimaru's blade with clear blue energy imbued with water and performs a water-elemental slash. This variation is dubbed by Taki as the *'Volt:' Taki coats the Ryuseimaru's blade with electrical energy and unleashes a powerful slash that paralyze and electrocute the opponent simultaneously. }} }} - BeyonDriver= Alternately, depending on which Futurering used, Taki can use the corresponding finisher without the need of inserting a Ridewatch or Miridewatch. * '|忍法：時間縛りの術|Ninpou: Jikan Shibari no Jutsu}}: **'Nitouryuu:' Taki creates several clones that attack multiple enemies all at once with a purple energy slash. }} Notes *The Ryuseimaru is the first weapon not to have the naming. *This is the first weapon to use kanji characters instead of neither katakana and/or hiragana. *The idea of using a motion-sensing mechanism in place of a trigger mechanism of the weapon brings to mind the R/B Slugger from the concurrently airing Ultra series, Ultraman R/B. *Taki keeping the Ryuseimaru after becoming a full-fledge Kamen Rider brings to mind how retains his after becoming Kamen Rider Chaser, and continuing to use the after becoming . See also *Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru - Ryuseimaru's primitive form and Taki's main weapon. Category:Daggers Category:Swords Category:Dual Weapon